A Light That Glows Within
by light123
Summary: A story about a young teenage girl who loves the Lord of The Rings stories named Alana who gets pulled into middle earth. Where she will find friends, adventure, and will even capture the attention of a certain elf prince.
1. Chapter 1

There were times when I thought I was different. Odd, or strange might be a better word. This was because I had a massive love for the Lord of The Rings. I read the books, watched all of the movies, and still felt like there was more to discover.

I would go about my daily routine as if nothing was ever going to change. I grew bored and tired of it. Though I did often look forword to going to the shooting range and learning archery. I never felt like I was in the right place. I felt as though everything was just passing me by, leaving me aside.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and I decided to go on a walk in a small wood next to my neighborhood.

With the sun warming my back, I strode through the long grass to get to the trees. It was odd. Everything was quiet, when usually on a nice day like this, there would be many people out with their dogs or kids. I continue on to my favorite spot. There is a creek with an opening in the trees above, letting the sun shine down and reflect on the current of the water. I sat down and watched it flow endlessly. Suddenly, I saw something. Something in the water seemed to be glowing, and I could not take my eyes off it. I was starting to be drawn to it, when someone rode past me on a dirt bike, pulling my gaze away from the water, and me out of the trance. When I look back, it's gone.

I decided to walk around for a bit, until I felt another yearning to go back to the creek. When I do, I see the same glowing object in the water. I walk towards the edge, when before I even know what has happened, I find myself surrounded by water, and sinking. But my last thought was that I couldn't remember the water being deep enough to even come up to my knees.

I struggle for air. I try to swim to the top, but I feel as though all strength has been pulled from me. I start to lose consciousness, when I feel strong hands grab me and pull me from the water.

I come out sputtering water, trying to breath in air, but instead I keep coughing. Finally, I start to breath again. I try to look up, but another coughing fit took hold of me. When I look at my surroundings, something is different. I realize where I am almost immediately.

"Are you alright?" said a kind, but stern voice. I realize who that voice belongs to.

"It cannot be" I say between coughs. I recognize the man standing before me, with dark hair that grows to the shoulders, with a strong and sturdy build, and soft gray eyes.

Then I see what is standing behind him. Four small men, which could easily be mistaken for children. I recognize every one of them by name. For this is a dream that I have always wished to live.

"From where do hail from?" said the man.

I decided to at least try to explain how I got here, which im still not sure of myself.

"I don't know how I came to be here. I was walking in a small wood, when I fell into a creek, and when I surfaced I found myself here."

With that, I began shivering uncontrollably. My long, golden brown hair is dripping along with my soaked clothes, which I soon realize are different than what I was wearing when I first left home. I try so hard to stop, but it keeps getting worse.

"You are unwell" said Aragorn. I could see the slightest of concern in his eyes.

"No, I am fine. I am only shaken up a bit." I say as I attempt to stand. But it was in vain, for I only was able to hold myself up for only a moment before I found myself falling, only to have strong arms save me from the impact.

"You must sit and try to recover" said Aragorn.

"No, I will be fine." I insist. "Although, I must ask you something. I have no idea where I am, much less how to get home, if there were even a way. May I travel with you and your companions?"

Aragorn looks uncertain at this question, and I'm not sure he is going to agree at first until he replies, "I would never leave a helpless maiden in the wild alone. Especially with the danger that lerks. You may accompany us to Rivendale."

i instandtly feel relieved at this, though I do not like being thought of as a helpless maiden. For I know what perils they are to face on the way to Rivendale, but I should just keep my mouth shut and not let them know. The last thing I want to do is change the story, at least any more than my being here does.

"I thank you very much. For I do not know what I would have done." I reply.

"Come. We must continue on. Though I believe I still do not know your name."

"Oh, yes. My name is-"Im not sure if I should say my real name or not. I haven't decided on that yet. "-Alana. My name is Alana. Now I believe I still do not know yours?" Even though I knew very well who he was, I didn't want to raise any sucpusions.

"I am called Strider. Come. Meet my companions. This is Sam, Merry, Pippen, and Frodo."

"It is very nice to meet all of you." I say.

"ay, you too miss" Pippen replies.

The others mutter in agreement.

"well I believe we shall keep moving. Come on." Strider urged us on.

We walked for the rest of the day. I couldn't figure out how far Strider and the hobbits already were in their journey, nor how long it would be until we meet peril. Strider walks ahead of us all, keeping alert and never slowing. The hobbits have more trouble keep up than I, nearly running.

It is later when it is dark when I see the stones of Weathertop, and we approach it.

"I will return soon. Stay here, and do not make yourselves known." Strider said to us.

He quickly walks away, leaving us alone. Sam is still very sucpicious of Strider, I remember, and he keeps voicing that opinion.

Suddenly, there was a shadow. And another. Soon, we all saw five tall dark cloaked figures approaching us with impossible speed.

"It's the black riders!" Shouts Frodo. I feel cold dread and fear down my spine and fill my entire body. I fall to the ground, not being able to handle the shrieks of the creatures. At this point, I am not sure as to whether or not I should fight. I don't want to change the outcome of the story. Even though it hurts me, Frodo must get stabbed by the morgul blade. The hobbits grab whatever they can for a weapon. I see Frodo roll the ring through his hand, unsure of what to do. That is when he vanishes, and the Wraith stabs him. I can hear his shriek of pain. I wish so much to help him. But I know that is not going to happen now.

Strider runs up to Frodo, surrounded by the other hobbits frantically trying to comfort him. He lifts up the hilt of the broken blade as it disappears and states, "He's been stabbed by a Morgal blade. This is beyond my skills. He needs elvish medicine. Keep him by the fire. Keep him warm. I must go find something that may save him." And with that, he runs off.

Not too long, he returns with a plant in his hand I recognize as atheles. He chews it and places the pulp in frodos wounded shoulder. He lifts him and places him on Bill the pony. We don't walk far until we hear the hooves of a horse galloping, becoming nearer and nearer. It is then that an elf riding a beautiful horse arrives out of the trees. I am captivated by her beauty. The movies do not do a justice for the true beauty of elves. In one swift motion she dismounts and approaches Frodo.

"He is fading. We must get him to my father." She picks him up and places him on her horse. Aragorn and she exchange a few words before she gallops off. We can here the screaches of the black riders in the distance, from the same direction she left.

"What are you doin'?! Those Wriths are still out there! Shouts Sam.

"there is nothing else we can do now, sam. We must trust Arwen to keep him safe."

I try to comfort him.

"Alana is right. They will be fine." Agreed Aragorn. I see him looking at my questionly, as to how I know what the lovely elf's name was. I evenly meet his gaze, only for him to look away and say "Come. We must make haste."

We continue to walk across the landscape. I can tell we are nearing rivendale when suddenly I hear something. And Aragorn seemed to hear it to, as he said "Do not make a sound. There is something evil afoot,"

With that, a couple of arrows fly past us, narrowly missing aragorns head. I look in the trees and see three large, nasty creatures I instantly recognize as orcs. With great speed and agility, Aragorn pulls out his bow and shoots once, killing one of them. "Get back! All of you!" I yell to the hobbits.

"Alana!" they shouted for me. But I didn't know why until the pain came. A sharp, strong agony took my right shoulder, and I just stoof rigid while I looked at the arrow protruding from it. I fall to the ground in shock. "Strider!" the hobbits shouted. I watched as he killed the remaining orcs that were now upon us. I stand with any strength I have left and slash at one that is coming up from the side. It is enough of a wound to make it fall.

I then collapse to the ground, stifling a groan of pain. Aragorn rushes over to me and observes my shoulder.

"Aragorn, are they gone?" I manage to cough out.

"Yes. They are gone. I believe it was only a scouting party. For I have seem many as of late." He speaks as he pulls out a cloth of some sort and places it in my mouth.

"Bite on this. I am going to remove the arrow." All I can do is grunt in agreement.

With a swift, but no painless movement, he pulls it it out as I scream out in agony. I have never really been injured before. And this is even worse. Tears are gathering in my eyes as he puts pressure on the wound.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Merry. The hobbits looked at her with great concern in their eyes. I wither in pain and discomfort. Aragorn then pulled down the sleeve to my shirt, but only enough to tend to the wound. I try to only focus on his eyes as he cleans and examines it. He binds it with some cloth and helps me to my feet.

"we are not far. We will make haste so you may be properly healed." He said. Then we made for rivendale. The pain has turned into a dull throb as we continued on. It is when we see the House of Elrond when I start to feel very dizzy. Everything around me seems to be spinning. I start to stumble often, only to be stabled by Aragorn.

He sofly asks me, "How did you know me by that name?" I then realize that earlier I used his real name, when he never spoke of it.

"That Is something I cannot tell you until I have spoken with Elrond." I reply. He looks at me with suspicion in his eyes. I believe he would have inquired more, if I did not lose my balance yet again and fall to the ground. I jostle my sholder just enough for they pain to greatly increase. I try to stand, only to collapse again, but this time into his arms.

"Alana, what is wrong?" he asks me. He looks at my wound, to find that it has become blackened around the edges of it. Concern grows in his eyes as he rewraps it and lifts me into his arms to where he is practically cradling me.

'We must hurry." He starts into a bit of a run with the hobbits hard behind him. I watch as everything goes by in a blur. It is dark, most likely the middle of night when I realize that we are approaching the doors, and when we are inside, an elf approaches us.

"Mae govann." Aragorn greets him. "She was shot by an Orcen arrow." I don't hear when he adds more quietly, "I fear the worst"

that is when I could no longer handle the pain, and I start to lose my grasp on reality as I am taken in another's arms and start to slip out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews so far! I apologize for the typos and misspelling in the first chapter! **

I am aware of lying on a bed of some sort, but I cannot open my eyes. I can feel hands on my sholder, with a great pressure. I hear soft, melodic voices. I hear one of them say "Do not fall to the darkness"

I fall into an uneasy sleep of some kind, and I only feel darkness around me. I feel afraid. I cannot tell what is going on. I try to yell, but no sound passes my lips. My heart is pounding painfully in my chest, and I feel sweaty all over. I do not know where to go. I try to escape. I try to pull away.

I sit up and scream with pain and fear. I widely looking around in a cold sweat and try to process where I am. It is then I realize I am not alone. I hear voices. I look up and attempt to clear my vision as I look upon an elf with dark, long, smooth hair, an ageless face, but eyes that have seen much. I instantly recognize him as Lord Elrond. I can see another figure approach from the doorway, as if to see what is going on.

"Legolas, hold her" is all I hear as hands are suddenly wrapped around my shoulders and keeping me steady as I break out into a broken sob of confusion and fear. I bury my head into whoever it is holding me, for I have trouble processing the name he just spoke. the fear overtaking me. His grip tightens slightly, as if in attempt to comfort me. Elrond returns with a tray of stuff I assume to be medicine of some sort.

"Hush, child. You will aggravate your injury" Elrond says to me as he places one hand on my shoulder and the other on my back, and slowly guides me back down into the bed.

"Welcome to Rivendell. I am Lord Elrond."

I look up at him, unsure of what to say. I just stare at him. Trying to believe if this is real. I hastily wipe away the tears on my cheeks as my vision and mind clears a bit.

"What happened?" I am finally able to say

he looks up at the blond elf standing over me on the other side. "you may go on and report to Aragorn. Thank you for the help."

Legolas looks down at me, and lightly touches my hand in a farewell. My eyes are locked on his deep, stormy blue ones. He turns around and leaves.

"You were poisoned. Luckily not much, but it was strong enough to hold you for a couple days. You have strength in you." Elrond says to me. In his eyes, there was a small glint of something. I feel like I may be imagining the smile in them.

"What day is today?" I ask.

"Today is October the 26th." He answers hesitantly.

I can hardly believe I have been out for that long. My mind instantly strays to my companions I traveled with. My next words are out before I can hold them back.

"that means Frodo has been awake for two-" I try to stop myself but the damage is already done. I cringe with worry as he looks down at me. I just wish to pull the covers over my face.

Elrond looks at me curiously, with a glint of suspicion. I fear that he is actually able to read minds, or at least be able to tell what others are thinking. It seems like and eternity until he replies, "You know of the day he awoke." It is a simple statement, but it is as if he is saying more behind the words he spoke.

I know it is only better if I tell the truth, whether he believes me or not. With a deep breath to gather myself, I decide to explain everything.

"Yes. I do. He awoke two days ago, on the 24th. Gandalf was the one to greet him. And also the one to tell him that the wound he bears will heal with time, but will always be a burden to him, and it will."

Elrond looks at me expectantly, as if urging me to continue.

"I am not from Middle Earth. If you have not figured that out already. I hail from a place called Earth, in a country called America. If you do not wish to believe me, I understand."

He just looks at me. It is as if he believes me, but is deep in thought. It is a very long time until he sighs and replies.

"I assumed you were not from this world. You carry odd objects with you, and your accent is none I have ever heard before. I do not know how you came to be here, or what your purpose is. But I still wish to know how you know of the events that took place when you were not awake. Also, I wish to know how you came to be here."

it takes me a while to reply, for I could not decide If I wanted to tell him everything or not. I choose my words very carefully, to not let him know of too much. And make the explanations as simple as possible.

"How I came to be here, I still do not understand. I was walking on my own, when I fell into a stream, and when I surfaced I found myself in the company of Aragorn and the hobbits." when he says nothing, I decide to answer the other questions. I use my words slowly and carefully.

"in my world, there was a man named J. R. R. Tolkien. He wrote two different stories that he is most known for. The first is about a hobbit that finds adventure with thirteen dwarves and a wizard, in an attempt to gain back the Lonley Mountain which was taken by a dragon."

I can see the smallest sign of shock in his eyes. But I continue.

"I also know that their adventure led to the Battle of The Five Armies, in which dwarves, elves, and Man fought against the growing evil of Sauron."

He seems to contain his shock and intrest very well, because he has an indifferent look almost, until he says, "and what is the second story about?"

I sigh and hesitate as I slowly answer, "It is called The Lord of The Rings."

With that, Elrond seems to be very deep in thought, searching for explanations. He seems as though he does not know what to say, or what to ask.

I decide to continue with my explanation. "Though in my world, these stories are not believed to be true. They were written for entertainment. Where I am from, there is only the race of Man. We have animals as well, but they are all considered "Wild". We do not believe there is magic in our world. There are no elves, or dwarves, or even hobbits."

"this is very strange indeed. So you have read these stories?" he inquires.

"Yes. I actually have quite the fondness for them as well. And so far, all events have been the same that I have witnessed."

"I am not going to have you tell me what it is that will happen in the future. Such knowledge given so uncertainly can be dangerous."

I nod in agreement and acknowledgement as I sigh, struggling to keep my eyes open. My shoulder still hurts, and I am exhausted from the fever I still have. I attempt to reposition myself, but as I move my arm, a sharp pain travels down my arm and through my chest, radiating from my shoulder. I accidently let out a whimper of pain as I collapse back into the soft pillow under my head. I begin to shiver, probably after because I am so weak and haven't moved much.

Elrond gently places my uninjured arms to my side, and pulls the covers to my neck as he places my injured one gingerly over my stomach. He pulls a rag from the table beside him and gently wipes my face where beads of sweat have appeared.

I find it odd that The Lord Elrond is nursing me back to health. I still struggle to grasp the concept that I am in Middle Earth. I still feel as though it is a dream almost.

I let out a sigh of relief as the shivering subsides, as he places his hand on my forehead.

"You need to get more rest. You still have quite a fever. "

"I will be fine." I try to argue, but it does not work well when I look up at Elrond and see the decided look he carries.

"alright." I agree.

"You seem different for a human. You have a different light within you." He simply states as he examines my wound, and gracefully stands to walk out of the room.

Before he can leave I ask him one more thing. "Wait. Whatever happen, whatever you decide to determine the fate of the Ring, I wish to be involved and help."

He simply replies, "We shall see. For the present, you must focus on recovering."

With that, he exits, and I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the short chapter. I changed the point of view for Alana in this one. let me know if you liked this point of view or the one in the first two chapters!**

Alana blinked open her eyes as she tried to see through the beam of sunlight shining in her room. She slowly remembered where she was and all the events that took place.

With a bit of difficulty, she stiffly sat up, minding her injured shoulder. She quickly realized she was not alone.

"Good morning Lady Alana." Said a soft, melodic voice. She turned to her side and saw the same elf that saved Frodo back on Weathertop.

"Hello" Alana replied, though it sounded more like a squeak.

She realized that she hasn't told anyone what her real name was back at home. She decides to leave that for another time.

"I brought you a dress to wear once you are up. I also drew a bath for you." Arwen says.

"Thank you My Lady" Alana said.

Alana rose and walked to the chamber where the bath lay. She carefully stripped down, realizing she is no longer in her leggings and shirt that she arrived in, but a soft, white gown that reached the floor.

After she was done bathing, she dried off and put on the dress left for her. It fit her perfectly. How, she did not know. She let her hair fall down her back. As she walked back into her room, she noticed a mirror on the wall. She cautiously approached it, slightly worried what she would fine looking back at her.

She is slightly shocked when she sees herself. Her golden brown locks with hints of red fall to mid-arm. The dress is cream colored, with some elvish designs on the arms and torso of it. She looks at her stomach and realizes that she lost a bit of weight. She wasn't fat at home, far from it. But she was always self-conscious of her belly that she would often suck in. Now her stomach was more flat, making her have more a figure. Her legs seemed to have more muscle in them from all of the walking. The skin on her arms and face was softer.

She had a tan, olive tone look to her skin, which would usually grow dark in the sun. her face no longer had the red tint in the cheeks which would look almost like a sunburn. Instead she had more of an even tone. She was absolutely intrigued by her appearance. She now seemed healthier, with her light brown eyes with a darker shade surrounding them bright and more awake.

Arwen enters and offers to help her with her hair. She pulls back a strand from either side of her head, and pins it in the back, A style that Alana would often do back at home.

"Thank you. For everything" Alana says.

"Please, it is no trouble. The items that you had with you are on that table over there by the bed. Elrond has called a council. First, he wishes to speak with you in his study."

She asks her to lead the way, for she has absolutely no idea how to navigate through these grand halls. She leads her to a doorway, engraved with wood, into a large study with many maps and books scattered around. Sitting at the table in the middle, is Lord Elrond, intently reading something, deep in thought. As they approach, he looks up and greets them.

"Ah. Alana, it is nice to see you awake. You have made a nice recovery, fairly quick too."

Alana smiles at him, trying to find something to say as Arwen leaves the room.

"And I would not have recovered so well if you did not save me. Thank you."

He looks at her with acknowledgement as he motions to the chair in front of him.

"come. Sit. There are some questions I still have unanswered." That is the first time Alana noticed none other than Gandalf standing in the corner, smoking his pipe.

"much indeed" he simply says through puffs of smoke.

He asks me about how far my knowledge extends to the story surrounding the One Ring. She tells him that she knows of the outcome, and that there will be loss and sorrow along the way. But she doesn't dare tell him what happens, and he seems to not wish to know that, for it could be dangerous.

After a small stretch of silence, Elrond speaks.

"I wish for you to attend the council that is to be held later."

Alana nods, relieved that she is to be included in some of this after all. She then suddenly blurts out without even thinking,

"Alana is not my real name." Elrond looks unsurprised at this statement, as if he knew this the whole time.

"At home, my real name is Margaret. But when Aragorn asked me of my name, it didn't feel right to me anymore. I have always liked the name Alana. So without thinking that is what I said in reply."

He and Gandalf just look at Alana for a long time. After while, Gandalf speaks up and says, "Margaret is a name with beauty. Although, I believe Alana suits you even more."

She is unsure at what he meant by that. Could "Alana" mean something more? She just nods and thanks him politely. With that, Elrond dismisses her.

Later that day, before the council, Alana finds herself wandering around the gardens. The flowers are so beautiful and different from the ones she knew at home. The birds are composing their melodic songs in the trees, while the sun shines down and touches the leaves that dance softly in the cool breeze. _I could stay here for a long while if I were able to... _then she noticed someone approaching.

"Enjoying the beauty of Rivendell Lady Alana?" she turned around in surprise and saw Aragorn approach.

"Very much, thank you" she replied. "It is so peaceful here. I don't know how someone could leave after staying for a while."

Aragorn smiled at her. Well, what was considered a smile for Aragorn, which was a bit of a smirk in a way. Then another figure approaches Aragorn. Alana quickly recognized the blonde elf.

"This is Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm" He introduces, as Legolas places an arm on his chest in greeting. Alana dips her head with a smile, repeating the same motion, not completely sure if she got it right.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" she says calmly. But truly inside, her mind was racing. _So this is Legolas? He looks better than the book describes and even more than the movies... _his hair is blonde, but shines like gold in the sunlight. He has a strong build to him, but is thin and lithe at the same time.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine" he replies, with a very soft, melodic voice. His eyes are fixed on hers, making her feel as though he is staring right through her with the intensity that he always seems to hold in them, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

It is Aragorn that is the next to speak.

"Come. I believe the council is to begin soon."

Alana approaches the courtyard that is surrounded by a circle of chairs. The only difference is that there is one more chair than there was in the original story. She sits down, and decides to say nothing, until it is decided that Frodo will take the ring. She listens the arguing, the Black Speech of Mordor that Gandalf speaks. Also she watches as Legolas jumps to Aragorn's defense against Boromir. As he sits down, his gaze carries over and meets Alana's. She pauses as she just looks into the deep, blue depths. As his gaze moves on, she feels strange. A different emotion is bubbling in her chest.

Frodo has offered to take the Ring, and the others are volunteering themselves to him.

After Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir have volunteered, Sam comes from his hiding spots and demands he will be with Frodo. Then come our Merry and Pippin. "Oy! We're coming too!" it is then that Elrond's gaze travels to Alana, and she knows that this is her turn. She takes a nervous breath and stands.

"Frodo, I will offer all the skill I have to you in this quest." He looks at her with a surprised but grateful look on his face. Legolas looks at her with an unreadable expression. There is a small glint that looks almost intrigued. Boromir looks almost angry and uncertain at the idea of having a women accompany them. The others just look at her with understanding and even happiness, as if they are glad she would join them.

"Ten companions. So be it. You will be known as the Fellowship of The Ring" Elrond's voice rang in the air upon the companions standing at Frodo's side.

* * *

**please leave in the reviews whether or not you would like me to go back to 1st person point of view for Alana! **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day we depart from Rivendell. The day is bright, with the sun shining brightly down on them as they make their way through the soft, green terrain.

I am grateful to the elves that have such comfortable clothing. They gave me a pair of leggings of some sort, with an auburn colored tunic that reaches down to my knees. I left my hair down, flowing down my back, shining gold in this light. I was also given a pair of boots that are similar to the riding boots I have back at home, but they are much more comfortable. A small sword that Aragorn lent me to hold on to hangs at my waste, in a sheath.

I am surprised to find that my feet do not hurt as much as I thought they would. I'm not used to walking this much, and I hope that I am able to handle the whole journey.

We walk in a bit of a line. Behind me in the back are the hobbits, and in front of my Boromir strides. Gimli is in the middle, carrying his ax upon his back with other gear. Legolas and Aragorn keep in the front with Gandalf. I sigh as I look around.

"What is it Lady Alana?" Merry comes up behind me and asks.

"Please, you need only call me Alana." I say with a grin.

Merry looks and smiles. "Aright then! What is wrong?"

I sigh as I reply. "I feel as though this isn't real. This seems almost as a dream…"

My voice trails off as I think about home.

"I also worry that I will never see my family again. They will be worried for me."

Merry looks as if he doesn't know what to say to comfort me.

"Well, you have us for friends, if you would like us to be."

I smile at him and say, "I would be very happy for that. Thank you"

He grins as he goes along and rejoins his companions.

We continue on. The sun is shining through the gray clouds, warming the grass that will soon no longer be green, with the approaching cold season. I can hear Aragorn discussing something quietly with Gandalf. It seems as though they are planning a route. Boromir trails behind them, looking upon Aragorn with down right annoyance. I listen to the hobbits beside me talk about the Shire, and how they wish to be eating the food from there right about now. Frodo seems to look ahead at nothing, is mind elsewhere. I notice Legolas walking near me, and we exchange a glance. I look away, hiding my blush. There is something about the elf prince that makes me feel something different. I push the thought away as he comes near and says something.

"How do you fair Lady Alana?"

I smile as I answer, "fairly well. Though I am very tired. And please, just call me Alana."

"If that is what you wish" he simply states, with a small smile tugging at his lips.

They sky has long grown dim, and a chilly breeze falls upon the Fellowship. I shiver, for even though my clothing is very warm, it still tickles the back of my neck and down my back. It is almost as if the dread has gotten to everyone, for no one speaks until we slow and stop in a small clearing of grass near a trickling stream.

"We will stop and rest for a short time. When we recover our strength we will continue on." Gandalf said as he stood, staring in the distance.

The hobbits drop their stuff, obviously relieved at the idea of a break. I set down the bag that I was given in Rivendell. The others are resting as well, all except Legolas, whom I have to remind myself of the resilience elves have, and do not tire easily. Instead he stands near a pile of stone, holding his bow in his hand, quiver at his back.

As I sit down, Aragorn approaches me.

"Do you have any experience with a sword Lady Alana?" he asks.

"Well, not really. Where I am from, you don't require such skills. Though I would like to learn, since I will most likely have the need to defend myself."

"I could teach you the basics for the sword. But I think you may benefit to learn archery as well, for you seem to have a better build for that. I could have Legolas help with that."

Inside, I feel excited at the idea of learning more of archery. I was fairly good at it, but I had much to learn, and with an excellent marksman like Legolas, I would learn a lot.

I answer, "I would like to learn more of archery. I know the basics of it, but I am not well enough to use it in battle I don't think."

He lends me a knowing look as he nods and says, "I will as Legolas if he would be willing to teach you in a few days."

"thank you very much" I reply.

To soon later, it was time to get moving again. We continue on our journey for a long while, camping a couple of times in between when we reach a rocky area on a slope of some sort. Gandalf instructs us to get rest, for the moon was high in the sky. I lay out a bedroll and sit down. I lay my head on my pack, and try to let sleep take me. But for some reason it never came. I tossed and turned for a long while until she gave up and sat up. The camp was quiet, save the snores of Gimli and the crackling of the fire.

I stare up in the sky, noticing that the stars are completely different here, making me feel a bit more homesick. I sigh as I look back down. A voice to my side speaks, making me jump.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asks as he sits beside me.

I hesitate as I answer, "I do not know… I miss my family, and I fear they are worried for me."

Legolas looks at me for a minute and then looks in the sky as he replies, "I understand you miss your home. Though I believe the best thing to do is to focus on now, and not worry of what you cannot change."

More of a whisper, I agree. "Yes, that is true." I look back down and attempt to suppress a shiver, with little effect.

"You are cold" Legolas stated. He took a blanket that was laying on the ground near the fire and placed it on my shoulders. I shiver again as I feel where the warmth of his hands were.

As he stand he says, "Aragorn has told me that you wish to learn archery"

I blush as I reply, "Well yes, I already know some, but I would like to learn more if I am to need to defend myself."

"I can teach you tomorrow" I look at him gratefully, noticing that my eyes have grown tired and I'm struggling to keep them open.

"You should rest" he told me as if he noticed how tired I was.

I nod in agreement as I lie down and pull the blanket over myself. He looks at me once more and says, "I hope you sleep well Alana."

As I drift into sleep, I can only think about those intense, stormy eyes.

"You need to lift your elbow higher. And try not to be so tense."

It was late in the morning, and Legolas is perfecting my stance as I hold a bow Aragorn lent me, aimed at a tree. I could hear Merry and Pippen sword fighting with Boromir and Aragorn slightly below us while we are on the top of the sloped land.

I felt his hand gently lift my right arm. I am having trouble holding the stance correctly because my injured shoulder still aches a bit. I am caught off guard as Legolas stands close at my side, and wraps his hand around mine which is holding the bow, and places his other on the arm pulling the string back. He adjusts my position until he is certain it is right, and pulls away. I feel slightly cold where the heat from his body was.

"Now." He states, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck. "Aim for the center of the tree. Let your breath out as you release."

I do what he says, exhaling as I let go of the string. _Thud! _The arrow hit right near the center of the tree. I can't help but feel proud of myself for the shot.

"Well done! That is very good for a first try." Legolas says with a slight look of awe on his face.

I smile at him playfully as I say, "I said I _have _done archery before. I just didn't know I was very good" I say with a grin.

Suddenly Legolas pulls away and stares into the distant sky. There is a strange noise I notice heading this way.

"What is that?" I hear on of the hobbits exclaim.

"They are Crebian! From Dunland! Hide! Shouts Gandalf. I rush to help Sam quickly douse the fire, and rush to find a bush of some kind to hide under. I let out a squeak of surprise as I feel myself pulled to the ground, with hands urgently wrapped around my waist, holding me down.

I look up to see Legolas staring out at the sky as the crows circle the area, making quite a bit of noise. I realize how close I am to him. I can feel his chest rising and falling against my back, with his even breath stirring the hair on the top of my head. I suddenly feel very self-conscious, and my breath quickens.

Almost as soon as they came, the black birds fly away. Everyone begins to emerge from their hiding places. Legolas release his hold on me, seeming almost slow. He stand to his feet, and offers me a hand.

I gratefully take it and stand up. When I do, I look up at him and we lock eyes. His intense ones in my brown ones. I suddenly feel as though I forgot how to breath as I realize how close we are standing, and his hand still clasped around mine. We break our gaze at the same time, taking me out of the trance as Gandalf's voice breaks our thoughts.

"Spies of Saruman! We must take the Path of Caradhas!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tha****nk you for the reviews so far! I really appreciate them! Sorry by the way, I had to reload this chapter because of some glitch! let me know what you think!**

* * *

The sun was hidden. There was no warmth surrounding the Fellowship as they continued on through the snow. They had taken the Path of Caradhas, which is nearly waist deep with snow. I trudge along, keeping an eye on the hobbits that are struggling much more than I. The snow comes up nearly to their heads as they follow the trail of the others. I can't even feel my legs anymore, let alone my feet. My teeth are chattering, and I cannot make them stop. Aragorn had an extra cloak and lent it to me, seeing as I had none for myself. The wind whips in our faces. Everyone seems blinded, all save Legolas. He and his elf-qualities allow him to see through this blizzard. I stare in astonishment as he nimbly jumps on top of the drifted snow, and walks on it as if it is the ground.

Then I notice Frodo and Sam buried in the snow. Boromir heaves them out as he shouts,

"We must turn back! This snow will be the death of the Halflings!"

Gandalf either does not hear him, or chooses to ignore him. Then suddenly the great mountain rumbled under our feet.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" shouts Legolas.

"It is Saruman! He is trying to bring down the mountain!" I hear someone shout.

I hear Gimli say something about his cousin Balin.

Gandalf turns to Frodo and says, "Let the Ring Bearer decide."

Frodo looks unsure and says with some authority he must have gained,

"We will go through the mines of Moria."

"So be it" is Gandalfs only reply.

We are finally off the mountain, and I am beginning to feel warmth again. I have gained some feeling back in my legs, but my feet have yet to do so.

As we walk on, I feel myself stumble on uneasy feet on the solid ground. I would have hit the ground face-first if strong arms haven't caught me.

I look up as Boromir steadies me to my feet.

"Careful now" he says. He seems to have lost some of the edge to him at the fact me, a woman is on this journey, but I still have the same uneasy feeling around him. He still seems abrupt and even suspicious of me, as if he does not know my intentions.

I'm exasted. We walk for most of the day until we come to a side of some sort of moutain, I recognize as the entrence to the mines.

Gandalf points his staff on the runes above and reads what it says in its own language. He then says, "The Mines of Moria. Speak 'Friend' and Enter."

"What does it mean?" Someone asks.

"Well it is quite obvious. If you are a friend you speak the correct word and the doors will open." Replies Gandalf with annoyance. He then utters some words in another language with multiple failed attempts. With seeing this will take a while, we all sit down and rest. I think about the saying on the door. I know it is a riddle, but for some reason, I can't remember what the answer is. This has often happened lately. I almost forget what events are to pass until they do. I worried that with being in Middle Earth, my memory of the story is fading as I live it. Though I still can remember what is in store for the Fellowship when we enter the mines.

I sit down on a rock and flex my feet. I grimace with the pain it brought. I carefully remove my boots to see my very swollen feet. Luckily there weren't blisters, thanks to the elvish shoes, but it still hurt a lot. I carefully slip my shoes back on. I am aware of someone standing at my side.

"You are not accustomed to walking much, are you?" said Aragorn as he noticed my face slightly twisted in pain. He came over after I heard him tell Merry and Pippen to stop throwing rocks into the stagnant lake near us.

I looked up at him and said, "Not really. In my world, there isn't much need to walk. We travel much differently then you do here, and we usually do not have a need to leave our town." I didn't really feel up to trying to explain the concept of cares and air travel.

He took a seat next to me and sighed. I looked up and him and asked, "What is on your mind?"

He looks up at the sky and pinches the bridge of his nose. After a while he looked down and said, "I fear for what is to come. I do not like the idea of traveling through Moria, for I do not know what fate is to take us in the mines."

I realize very quickly that he has many uncertainties about the quest. I never really thought about him struggling with that, for he always seems so certain in the books.

I look down at my hand placed in my lap as I reply, "I too worry for the future. It can be a scary thing to think about. Though that is why it is better to think on what is happening now instead."

Aragorn looks down at me and simply says, "You seem to have a lot of wisdom for such a young girl. Speaking of, I believe I do not even know of your age."

I smiled as I answered, "I am 16 summers old. Where I am from, I am almost considered to be of age. Though I know I am still young." I let my gaze travel around the company, when they stop at Legolas, who is sitting very still. I think Aragorn noticed, because he followed my gaze and the corner of his mouth twitched.

He looks at me with a sense of curiosity. He probably is wondering how such a young girl is able to understand so much.

"What was your previous life like miss Alana?" I realized that the hobbits were listening intently, with Boromir and Gimli watching curiously at a distance. Legolas's back is turn away. (But what she did not know, is that he too was listening intently)

I think about home. My family, my friends, my life. I loved them, and I never really wished to leave them. Though I did not feel like I completely belonged. I always had something eating at my mind, never sure of what to do. No one completely understood my thoughts, or dreams.

I smiled as I said, "I had a fairly good life, even though bad things often found me." I started. "In my home, from the young age of a child, to 18, you are required to attend school, and learn. It is very different there. School is pretty much the life of someone my age. And after you finish what is required, you have a choice to continue with your education in a more advanced way, called college. I lived with my parents and older sister. I would often spend time with my friends, and I would also work. I guess my life was really simple compared to life here."

I look down at my hands, feeling tears burning my eyes. I try to hold them back.

"Though no one seemed to understand me. I always felt different, like I didn't belong. And sorrow seemed to find me often."

They look at me solemnly as I hang my head, with my hair covering most of my face. Suddenly Frodo stands and walks to the door where Gandalf is still trying a few spells.

"It is a riddle! Speak 'friend' and enter! What is the elvish word for 'friend'?

Gandalf seems surprised and says, "Mellon", allowing the door to completely appear and spring open slowly with a loud rumble. We all cautiously walk in.

"This is no mine! it is a tomb!" Bormoir shouts as someone steps on a skull of a long-dead dwarf. Gimli cries out in despair as he looks upon his own fallen kin.

Aragorn picks up and arrow and examines it, and exclaimed, "Orcs!"

"Get out!" as we turn around we notice Frodo struggling in the grasp of a large squid-like tentacle. I panic as I see it drag him over the water as more tentacles appear.

Aragorn is slashing away, trying to reach Frodo, as I pull out my bow and arrows, about to put my skills to the test. Next to me, Legolas is doing the same as he shoots at the horrid creature. I prepare an arrow, pull back, and aim. Time around me seems to be going by in slow motion as I release the arrow, sending it flying into the creature's eye. I'm shocked at the precision of that shot. The others seem surprised as well. It loses its grip on Frodo as Legolas adds to my arrow with multiple ones. The creature then drops Frodo, and we watch as it emerges from the water even more, as we run into the mines. The creature's large tentacles break the rocks at the entrense, causing them to fall and block our only way out.

"Now we have but one choice. We must face the four-day journey through the mines of Moria." Gandalf says as he makes his staff emit light towards the seemingly black abyss of the mines.

We silently trail along through the darkness. We have no way to know what time of day it is as we wail through the damp, horrible smelling halls. I try many times to avoid stepping on the bones of the fallen, with little success. I carry the bow Aragorn lent me at my side with a quiver at my back. I notice Legolas at my side.

"You have quite the skill with a bow" he said softly.

I look up at him, and see all the perfections of his elvish face.

"I did not know I could do something like that" I answered.

He looked ahead as he answered, "I believe you surprised more than yourself."

With that, he walks ahead, leaving me looking at his strong build in the low light.

It is a long time until we come across two halls, and Gandalf stops in his tracks.

"I have no memory of this place" he says quietly. He simply sits down and takes out his pipe, and has a smoke, staring at the paths.

Noticing that he stopped, the rest of the fellowship settled uneasily amongst the fallen rocks. I find a small bolder to lean against as I sit and comb my fingers through my hair.

I attempt to do a French braid to the side, but I have trouble remembering how to do it. I haven't braided it that way in a while. So instead, I decide to fishtail it. I start working my hands with different strands of hair and bring it to the side. As I get to the end of it, Legolas approaches me and takes a spot near me. I suddenly feel nervous, but at the same time, comforted. He watches my hands word curiously as I tie off the end.

"That is a strange braid for a lady" he simply states.

I meet his gaze, feeling the braid with my hands.

"It is actually a braid that only women wear in my world. But it is used mainly for looks. I am just trying to keep my hair out of my face, since it's so long."

I notice the small braids on the sides of his head, meeting in the back in another. They are the same kind, but smaller.

He eyes my hair again and says, "It is a good look on you" I know he means this as only a kind comment, but I still cannot help but blush at his words.

I try to think of something to say. "Thank you." I stutter a little bit, praying he doesn't notice.

He looks into the distance as he lets a small smile take his lips.

"It is this way!" Gandalf suddenly shouts.

"He's remembered!" one of the hobbits shouts.

"No, though the air does not smell as fowl this way" as he motioned the direction with his staff, and led on. We all quickly stood and followed.

"Let us risk a little light" Gandalf says as the tip of his staff glows. The sight of the grand halls is absolutely breathtaking. I can hardly believe I am standing in them. We continue in silence, worried as we hear each foot step echo. Suddenly Gimli lets out a cry as he hurtles into a smaller room.

"Noo!" he shouts as he rushes to a tomb in the center of the chamber.

"Here lies Balin, Son of Baldin. He is dead then." Said Gandalf with a solemn tone.

Gandalf finds a book and examines it, reading the entry of the some type of journal. I see Pippin touch a skeleton. I instantly remember what is to come next. I rush over to stop him, but it is too late. The skeleton falls down the mine it was resting upon, dragging a chain down with it. Every crash made everybody cringe.

"Fool of a Took!" exclaims Gandalf. It is then we hear the drums. They are becoming louder as the come nearer. We can hear the screeches of Orcs.

Boromir looks out into the hall, and instantly comes back in with an almost annoyed look on his face.

"They have a Cave Troll."

"Hurry! Block the door!" everyone rushes to barricade the door with whatever they can find. Suddenly the door rattles following a _boom_. They are here. Quickly I draw my bow, with my sword loosely sheathed. We stand ready. Aragorn and Legolas have already started shooting as soon as the first is visible. I do likewise, hitting something and hearing a screech. Suddenly a nasty foot appears from under the door, and Merry runs up and stabs it with his blade.

"For the Shire!" he shouts.

We continue to shoot as they break through. When they do, chaos erupts. The cave troll comes blundering in with chains around its neck. It carries a great weapon in its hand, attempting to hit anything in its path. We all try to slice at it, when I'm interrupted by an Orc getting ready to swing at me with some sort of sword. I aim and shoot it in the throat with ease. For some reason, I feel icily calm on the outside as the heat of battle rages inside me. I shoot at anything in my path.

I get to the point where I have to draw out my sword. I haven't had any training with it, but I might as well just swing at anything that crosses my path. Somehow, it feels right in my hand as I wave it at my enemy.

An orc rushes to me, blade at the ready. I am able to block his first blow, but as another comes upon me, the second falls to my side, and catches the side of my torso. I don't feel the pain as I begin to panic with the two orcs upon me. One of them drops dead, and I see an arrow sticking from its back. I easily stab the remaining one, letting it fall to the ground. That's when I look up, and make eye contact with Legolas. I give him a nod in thanks, and he returns in in acknowledgement.

That is when I notice Frodo on the ground, strangely still. _He's fine_ I tell myself. _He has the mithril shirt on. _I still worry until I hear Sam say, "He's alive!"

"I am alright" Frodo says. "I am fine" he says between seemingly painful breaths.

Everyone is in shock, until Gandalf says, "I believe there is more to this hobbit, than meets the eye" with a wink.

With that Frodo undoes is shirt, revealing a glittering shirt of mail. Everyone stares at it in awe.

"Mithril!" exclaimed Gimli.

Gandalf urges us on. "To the Bridge of Kazkadoom!"

We rush down several flights of stairs. I wheeze with the effort. I hold my side, as it now is starting to burn like fury. I limp along as fast as I can manage. I don't want anyone to notice me struggle.

We come across the bridge. Well, more of a strip of rock. We rush down the stairs, now nothing to stand in the way of falling. Suddenly, they start to crack. We are separated. Gimli argues at the idea of being thrown, so he jumps on his own, nearly missing. I am next, I realize. I am about to leap, when Aragorn grabs my waist and tosses me to the other side. I land painfully on my side, and I cannot help but to let out a cry of pain. Boromir helps me to my feet as the others join us and we continue on. We run across the bridge. We all reach the other side when we turn around and see Gandalf facing the Balrog.

The monster is in flames, roaring with what seems all the evil in the world. He waves his flaming whip into the air.

"Go back to the Darkness!" shouts Gandalf.

"You! Shall not! Pass!" he shouts as he slams his staff into the stone, causing the monster to stop for a moment. The stone under the monster crumbles, leading it to fall into the abyss. I scream. I know what is going to happen next. I try to rush forward, but arms are holding me firmly to the spot. I look up and see Aragorn keeping me in place as he watches the scene unfold, knowing there is nothing we can do. With that, the whip comes up again, grabbing Gandalf's leg. He falls to the edge.

"Fly you fools!" are his last words until he falls into nothing.

I can hear Frodo yelling. My heart hurts for him. He has known Gandalf for so long. I cry out as we are forced to run from the fleeting arrows of the orcs across the bridge. We run out of the tunnels, and into the light. I collapse to my knees in grief. Gandalf is gone. I am almost certain he is coming back. I knew this story so well, but details are slipping from my mind as I live it. What if he doesn't?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's another chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Aragorn orders Boromir and Legolas to get the hobbits up. He yells after Frodo, who is walking aimlessly away, overcome in a storm of sadness, anger, and disbelief.

Gimli offers me a hand. I take it gratefully, using his sturdiness to balance me as I stand. Aragorn tells us to head to Lorthlorien. For the rest of the day, we trek on.

Gimli looks over to me and asks as he sees me struggling to catch my breath, "Are you alright there, lassie?"

Between breaths I nod and reply, "Yes, I am fine."

My side still hurts, but I ignore it. We cannot stop for me. I cannot change anything of what is to come. It is nearly evening when we reach the trees. The forest is beautiful. It is so peaceful here. We continue on. When we reach a clearing, Aragorn stops, and lets us rest for a short time. He goes to check Frodo and Sam, who were both hurt. I painfully sit down on the ground. I notice Legolas approach me.

"You fought very well." He says.

I look down and say, "I do not think I was that good."

With that, Aragorn looks up at me from Sam and says with shock in his voice, "You fought valiantly Alana. You had such a blaze in your eyes"

"Are you sure you have never had any experience with a blade?" inquired Boromir. "You had such skill as you danced with the sword. Skill that took much training for me to acquire." He continued with awe in his voice.

"Yes Miss Alana, you were brilliant" stated Merry, with Pippen nodding in agreement.

I am overwhelmed by all these compliments. I did not think it was possible I was so good at fighting. I smile in thanks, at a loss for words. As Aragorn puts his attention back to Sam's head injury, everyone returns to their own thoughts. I stand and walk away a bit, looking for isolation to think and grieve on my own. I stand against a tree, listening to the sounds of the forest.

"You were skilled with the bow as well" I jump as I hear the voice of Legolas approaching from behind, on silent feet. This is the second time he told me that.

I smile at him as he takes a place next me, looking onward. We stay like that for a while until he speaks.

"You seem to have a blaze burning inside you. You have such courage."

I stay silent, looking at him in a 'thanks'. Suddenly I feel the twinge in my side. I stumble for a moment. Legolas holds on to my elbow to steady me as he asks, "Are you alright?"

As I regain my balance, I hold my side and say, "Yes, I am fine. I'm just tired." I stand again. We stay like that for a while again. Then the pain comes again, and I grimace which grabbing my side, inhaling through my gritted teeth.

Legolas turns in front of me and looks at my side.

"You are injured"

It wasn't a question. I look at his eyes, usually blank, but sparkle with worry.

I reply, "It is nothing. Just a scratch."

I remove my hand and place it at my side as to show that I am fine. But his gaze goes to my hand, and then my side. I look down and notice that my right hand is covered in blood. Then I turn my gaze to my side and see the warm substance soaking through my tunic. I stumble again as another wave of pain takes me, but this time into Legolas. He catches me as I fall. I try to stand again, but the pain is just getting worse. He holds me by my arms and raises his voice.

"Aragorn!" I hear him coming on heavy feet. He looks at me in confusion, quickly turning to concern. Legolas says something to him in Elvish.

"Please, I am fine. It is only a scratch" I repeat. My breath quickens has I begin to feel a little light-headed.

Aragorn walks to me and holds my side, with Legolas still grasping my arm. I wince as he pushes just below my ribs. "Will you lift your shirt?" he asks hesitantly. With great effort, I gently lift my tunic and hold it up to my ribs. Aragorn grimaced as he sees my side. I look down and notice the deep slash there. Dried blood surrounds it as fresh flows down my side.

"This is more than a mere scratch, Alana." Aragorn says. "Come. We must clean it." I start to walk, but when my feel fail me from exhaustion and pain, Legolas holds my side to balance me with one arm wrapped around my back and the other holding my elbow. He helps me lay down onto a mat closer to the stream. Aragorn lifts my tunic, only as far as he needs to, and cleans the wound.

"It is not infected, you will be fine," he says.

I look at him and say, "I said it was only a scratch"

"A small price to pay for your first battle" he replies with a small smile.

He bandages my side and hands me some water. I take it gratefully and drink it quickly. Aragorn tells us to get some rest. We will continue on at dawn. I lay down beside a tree. My side has a slight throb in it, but it feels much better. I fall into an uneasy sleep.

My dreams are dark. I see my family, and then a pack of Orcs come out and run towards them. I try to reach out to them, to shout something, but I am frozen to the spot. I try to scream, but no sound comes. I wake up with a start, sitting up quickly and catching my breath. I wince as the sudden movement makes my side burn. I'm in a cold sweat all over, gasping shaky breaths.

I try to gather myself as I hear someone.

"Alana?" I turn and see Legolas approach. "Are you alright?" I'm starting to feel like he's always there every time I turn around. I begin to feel slightly annoyed, but it is gone by the time I look into his eyes and see only concern.

I readjust into a sitting position.

"I am fine. Though my dreams are dark." I say as I wince due to my side.

It takes me a moment to realize that I have tears falling down from my eyes. I don't notice until he wipes one away with his thumb, never taking his eyes off mine. We both just stay there, studying each other's eyes.

"You are still in pain" he says.

I look at him defiantly and say, "I will be fine. It is only stiff."

His gaze looks uncertain with disbelief. I knew I wouldn't be able to convince him.

"It is almost time to continue," he says after what seems like an eternity.

"Alright" my voice sounds like a chocked whisper.

I remove my blanket and begin to stand. When my side burns with stiffness from lying for a while, I lose my balance, but before I hit the ground, Legolas is holding me up. We stay like that for a moment, our eyes locked, until we hear Aragorn waking the others.

We break apart and I turn away with a blush. I quickly gather my things as the others awake.

The woods of Lorthlorien are filled with absolute beauty. There is no way to describe how golden the leaves are as they dance in the breeze. It seems like winter does not touch the ageless forest. We continue on when I hear Gimli talk about how a dangerous sorceress lives in these woods. I grin to myself, knowing that is completely opposite from the truth. That is when we are suddenly stopped in our tracks by arrows from all directions, aimed to kill.

I relax a bit, noticing that they are elves. I see Legolas drop his guard as well as he greets Haldir. They speak to each other in elvish, along with Aragorn. Then Haldir speaks in the Commen Tongue.

"You may go no further" he states. After more discussion, we end up following the elves through the forest of Lothlorien. We travel in silence as we observe the captivating scenes around us. No words can describe the beauty we saw there. That is when we come upon the center of Lorthlorien. The trees tower above us as we continue on. The pain in my side has turned into a slight throb, hardly noticeable with all the sights around me.

We are led up a grass slope, which was rather steep. Then we come upon stairs that lead up the tree, seeming a part of the tree themselves. Haldir said for Aragorn, Frodo, and Legolas to come up first, and the others may come as they wish, for it is a great climb. Before he turns to approach the stairs, he looks back and motions to me to accompany them. Startled, I slowly come forward and join them. Haldir leads us up. I am in between Aragorn and Legolas as I walk up the stairs. I look down, and instantly regret it. I'm afraid of heights, and this is pretty far up. I struggle to breath as my side begins to hurt with every breath I take.

I stumble on a step, and lose my balance. I begin to fall backwards, but a strong hand catches my back and stables me. I look back and see Legolas behind me, steadying me. I give him a grateful look as I turn around and continue on. I stumble a few other times, and Legolas stables me every time. It isn't until we reach the top that I notice he still has a hand placed on my back, even though it has been a while since I last stumbled. I am glad he cannot see my blush. We step onto the platform, and I am nearly breathless. I hold my side subtly as I try to regain myself. Legolas glances at me, and I can see the faintest hint of concern in his seemingly blank eyes. I give him an "I'm alright" look in return as we notice two figures approaching.

They are tall and slender, obviously elves. I recognize the women as Lady Galadriel, Lady of light. Just being in her presence is intimidating enough, let alone her gaze. She has such an authoritative stance in her, as she observes each and every one of us. I see her fix her stare on Frodo, and his gaze widen. I realize that she is speaking to him in his mind.

That is when I hear her voice in mine.

_"Welcome Alana, Daughter of Lyndell." _

My breath catches in my throat as I hear the voice of great beauty.

_"It is from a faraway place in which you dwell. You have much to learn. You are welcome."_

Of course she would know of where I'm from. _But daughter of Lyndell? My mother's name is Lisa. _My thoughts are broken when Celeborn says something.

"Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

We are silent, with the grief still near. Galadriel's voice breaks the silence.

"Gandalf The Gray did not pass these borders."

It is Aragorn's voice that comes next.

"Alas! Gandalf the Gray has fallen into the shadow. For we went needlessly into the Mines of Moria." At this, the Elves around let out cries of grief and amazement.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We may not know yet of his full purpose." Galadriel spoke. "Though these are ill tidings. Your quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail. Yet Hope remains while all the Company is true."

She looks and holds a gaze with all of us. I become lost in wonder in her gaze. She speaks again.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Tonight you shall sleep in peace."

Suddenly with a sigh the Company felt exhausted. They were led back down, for a place on the ground to sleep. I notice a She-elf looking at me expectantly. I go to her, and she shows me a place where I can bath. I'm overjoyed at the idea of being clean for once in a long time. She leads me to a stream, that glitters in the moonlight. Any other place I would worry for others to be around, but I felt safe here. I quickly undressed and got into the refreshing water. When I am done, there is a dress waiting for me to wear while my traveling clothes are cleaned. I put it on and make my way back to the others. When I approach, they all look over to me.

The hobbits look at me with awe. I can't imagine I look that great. My hair is just down and still a bit damp. Then I notice Aragorn and Boromir looking at me with almost the same expressions.

Aragorn nods at me in acknowledgement and says, "Alana. You look very nice this night." I smile at him in thanks, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the attention I'm getting. That is when I catch Legolas's gaze. His eyes have some sort of emotion that I can't really place. He too, has a look of awe, but there is more in his stormy blue depths. I smile at him as I begin to sit down.

I was settling down when I could hear Boromir say something ill of the Lady Galadriel. I could hear Aragorn quickly argue back and tell him he knows not of what he is saying.

I wince a bit as I lay down. Hopefully my side will heal soon. I close my eyes and wait for sleep to claim me. But it never did. I feel so restless suddenly. I carefully stand, and wander away from the others. I find myself in a small clearing under that glittering night sky. I think of home. I haven't had much chance to think since I arrived in Middle Earth. I think of all of those who are probably missing me. But I don't feel that sad about it. My mind wanders on.

Suddenly I find myself thinking of Legolas. How he has always helped me. I cannot place the feelings I get when I am around the elf. He makes me feel nervous, intimidated, but comforted. I try to not dwell on it more. I don't need to carry those things on my mind right now. Instead I think of what Galadriel said to me. What did she mean? What was different about me? I remember something Elrond spoke to me when I was only half-conscious,

_"You seem different for a human. A different light is within you."_

What could that mean?

_"You ask many questions, young one."_ I jump as I hear a familiar melodic voice, but it was not spoken out loud. I turn around and am startled to see Lady Galadriel standing not too far from me.

Aloud, she spoke, "You should be resting. You are weary."

I'm unsure of how to reply. "I could not sleep. There are too many things burning through my mind."

She smiles at me knowingly. I'm not sure of what to do…

"Alana, daughter of Lyndell. You will have many choices to make in the near future." She says. "You also carry a great knowledge with you. You know the fate of Middle Earth."

"But what choices? What's different about me? Why am I here? How can my knowledge of what is to come help anything? I cannot change anything!" The questions that have been swirling in my mind come out at once.

"You will learn these with time. You will find the answers you seek eventually. But you must know, there is much more to you than you know." She replies.

"But what else is there to me?" I suddenly remember how easily the skills of fighting came to me in Moria. How much precision I had with the bow. How I have found more strength within my self than I thought. I don't understand what this means.

Galadriel smiles warmly at me and says, "With time, my child. With time you will find the answers in which you seek. Go, and rest. For you are weary." She gestures to the direction I came from. I turn and slowly walk away, looking back once more upon the Lady of Light.

I find my way back to where the others are sleeping. Silently, I weave around the slumbering figures. I sit down and cross my legs. I think about what Galadriel said to me. I stay there for a while, looking into the distance, when am aware of someone else that is awake. I turn and see Legolas staring at me. When he sees I notice him, he looks away. Feeling uneasy, I lay back down and let sleep claim me.

We stay in Lorthlorein for many days. It is what we all needed. A chance to recover ourselves again. We do hardly anything other than talk and eat. That is, until it was nearing the time to leave, Aragorn wanted to teach me some more sword technique.

"You never stop moving your feet. It keeps you balanced." Aragorn said this as he demonstrated. I copied the motion. In the middle of it, my sword clashes with his. In an instant we are matching each other's moves. I block nearly every hit he aims at me. First, I am on the defensive side. Then, as the heat of a battle claims me, I am suddenly approaching him, switching it up.

Now he is trying to defend himself from my constant blows. I move my sword against his, until in one swift motion, I clip his from his hand with the tip of my blade, and toss it in the air, to have me catch it and point both swords at Aragorn, who is now kneeling on the ground. My sides heaving for air, I drop my position and hand him his sword back. The look on his face is so strangely filled with awe. That is when I notice the others were watching too, matching his look.

"Alana, that was… that was brilliant… and you really have never trained with the sword before?"

I feel a little uneasy as I answer. "No, the mines were the first time I used a sword and bow in combat of any kind." I realized how strange that was. Swordplay was a skill that takes time to gain, along with that of a bow, and it is as if I've trained for years. I see Boromir eying me suspiciously at this. He probably doesn't believe me.

"I believe it is time for a break" said Aragorn after a long pause. I silently agree as I collect my sword. I realize that during that whole affair, I was successful even considering the fact I was wearing a dress. I feel so odd right now, as if there is something bubbling just below the surface of myself that I am to discover.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews! To answer a question, I made Alana talk like everyone else because she knew how they speak since she read the books. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for any improvement! **

* * *

The next day we prepare to leave. I'm now back in my travel clothes, much to my delight. My side has already begun to heal, but it can still be stiff at times. We are to travel up the river in the boats of the elves of Lorein. I was helping load one of the boats while I hear Legolas's voice.

"Lembas!" he said with please. "Elvish way bread. One bite can fill the stomach of a full grown man." He adds as I take a small bite of a wafer. I notice Merry and Pippin look nervous and guilty as they look at each other and say,

"How many did you eat?"

"Four…"

I smile to myself as I remember that small detail in the story. I always liked it when Merry and Pippin would say something or do something kind of stupid.

The Fellowship is now in boats, gliding across the smooth surface of the cool water. I am is sitting in a boat with Legolas and Gimli, in between them. I watch the water flow past the oars as Legolas rows. I think about our departure from Lady Galadriel, when she presented them with gifts.

"_And for you, Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm, I give you the bow of Galadhrim." Alana smiles to herself when she sees the excited look of awe on Legolas's face as he gazes upon his new bow. She hardly notices when she is finished presenting the gift of light to Frodo, that she approached her. Alana looked up at her for a long while, holding her gaze._

"_For you, Alana, daughter of Lyndell, I give you this blade, for if you should ever need courage, it will present it to you." Galadriel handed her a beautiful sword, which shone like crystal in the sun. Its handle was pearl-white, with Elvish markings and designs on it. The sheath around it was of the same white, with some sort of inscription in Elvish on it. "It may even present answers of which you seek," She added._

"_And I also give you this Necklace. Let it reflect the light within you for all to see." She clasped a golden necklace around Alana's neck, which had glittering gold jewels weaving around each other, resembling that of leaves of a tree, and met in the middle into one slightly larger, flat gem, which was the same color as the rest, gold, but also seemingly white._

_In Alana's head, she heard Galadriel speak again; "For there are some, that may see the light without it" Alana could have sworn she saw her gaze travel in Legolas's direction._

I touched the pendent on my neck. The color always did bring out my eyes at home. I always liked the way gold would shine. But when I looked closely, I could see the pure white mixed into it as well. It reached only as far as my collarbone, and was circular. I still could not decipher everything that Galadriel spoke. I had yet to look at the blade of the sword she gave her. I relished in the peace of the moment. I knew what was to take place soon, and I wished it never would. I glance nervously at Boromir. Even though he can be annoying a lot, it will still be sad when he is struck down. I wander if it's possibly something like that could change… _No. Nothing different can happen. _

I try to distract myself from those thoughts. A terrible sense of foreboding was in my mind, that couldn't shake. The Fellowship was going to be broken. There was nothing I could do to help it. It's different when you're actually living it. When you've met and gotten to know the people who's fate you know. Instead of thinking further on that, I listen to Gimli tell Legolas of Galadriel's gift to him. I smile as I hear Gimli tell him that he asked for a single strand of her hair, and she gave him three.

We took a break and pulled to shore to set up camp. I shakily step out of the boat, almost falling in the process. Eventually I gain my balance and stand, minding my side. I walk over to sit against a tree, covering myself from the chilly air with the elven cloak we were all given before we departed the wood. I would sleep, but instead I just sat in silence, letting my mind wander. I listen to the small conversations going on around me, as the hobbits discuss the Shire in such a way, it makes me yearn for it, even though I have never seen it before. I am suddenly aware of someone approaching.

"Alana" I notice it's Legolas.

I look up at him and quietly ask, "What's up?"

He looks confused turns his head towards the sky. I instantly realize my mistake.

"Oh, it is a saying where I am from. What is it?"

He then looks slightly less confused and replies, "I realize you do not have a bow of your own. Here, you shall have my old one." He says as he holds up the beautiful bow he used previously. I take it in my hand uncertainly.

"Are you sure it is alright..?" I inquire.

He simply says, "Yes, it is fine. I will not need it, and it will fit you better than the one you use now."

I know that he is right. Aragorn's bow has served well, but it's not the right size for me. I take the bow gratefully.

"The necklace the lady Galadriel gave you has great beauty." He says, almost out of nowhere, motioning to my neck. It catches me off guard.

"Thank you, Legolas." I say softly as I touch the jewelry. Suddenly a question comes to mind I've wanted to ask somebody. "Legolas, do you think the name 'Alana' suits me? It is not the name I went by before. At home, I was called Margaret."

He observes me for a moment before replying, "I think 'Alana' suits you more, for its meaning describes you very well." He speaks with a grin while staring at the stares, but Alana doesn't see this. She does, notice the tenderness in his voice.

"So what does "Alana" mean?" I ask, now curious.

He looks at me for a moment before he replies almost with indifference, losing the tenderness that was there before, seeming to hide something behind his words. "It is a name that suits you well." And with that, he gives me a nod of acknowledgement, and turns to walk away.

Feeling a little off-put, I examine the bow while my thoughts wander. The bow truly is beautiful, and will most likely fit me better. I look down at the necklace Galadriel gave to me. I gaze in wonder at its color and design. How could I deserve to wear something of such beauty?

"It truly is beautiful" a voice startles me. I look to my side and see Aragorn sitting near me, and I realize he must have been watching me the entire time, including my encounter with Legolas, the thought causing color to tint my cheeks slightly.

"It suits you very well." He says, motioning towards my necklace.

I touch it again as I reply, "Thank you." After a moment I ask, "Aragorn, what _does '_Alana' mean?"

He looks up towards the river, with a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"I do not think I am the one to tell you that." He replies. I, being unsatisfied with the answer lean back and sigh with annoyance and confusion.

"Have it your way then" I say with some humor in my voice.

I pick up my sword and examine it. The pearl colored handle shone brightly in the half-light. I slowly unsheathe it, revealing a very fine blade, smooth with some sort of elvish engraving laced up towards the tip. I stare at it in awe and wander. I don't know how I am going to be able to use such a blade. Do I really deserve these gifts? I feel as though I'm interrupting the story with everything I've been involved in. I try to think of a way I can make this quest better. Maybe I could prevent Boromir's death!

_No. You know you can't do that. He has to die; it's what leads to so many other points in the story._

My thoughts argue back quickly to the idea. I know I can't change something like that. It would be too severe of a change, risking too much. I take a glance to the Man of Gondor. He sits, seemingly restless, with a lot on his mind. I assume it is the ring, as he keeps glancing in Frodo's sleeping figure's direction. A voice interrupts my thoughts, as I completely forgot Aragorn is still next to me. He caught me suspiciously glancing towards Boromir.

"Do you not trust his intentions?" He asks, catching me off guard.

Hesitantly I reply, "I trust in him, though his mind is clouded. The Ring is affecting him."

Aragorn looks to the now sleeping figure, and back at me and says, "I agree with that. For I too have heard It's call, but I have been able to ignore it. Though he is too curious about it for his own good."

I'm surprised he's sharing this with me. Then I realize that we've traveled together since before we even arrived to Rivendell. Of course he'll be willing enough to trust me a little.

Then I say, "I suppose we must wait and see where his intentions lie, before we make too many judgments." I feel slightly defensive for Boromir. We haven't really talked, but he is a good man at heart.

"I agree." was all Aragorn said as he offered me a goodnight and retired to his sleeping roll. I lay my head back and close my eyes.

My dreams are dark. I don't even know what was happening, but I felt trapped, encaged, stuck. That was something I could not handle. I felt as though dark figures were surrounding me. I couldn't do anything, not even move. I can't do anything.

I wake up with a start, noticing that it is still slightly dark. I catch my breath and try to calm myself. I can't remember the dream fully, but I remembered enough of it to make me shudder. It was all fear, all around me. I shakily stood and brushed off my tunic. I saw that it was Legolas's turn to keep watch. When I know that I won't be able to find sleep again, I walked over to where he was sitting and took a seat near him. He doesn't look at me as he says,

"You should be resting." His voice is stern as he looks into the sky.

"I couldn't. My dreams kept me up." I answer, almost defiantly. "Besides, I am rested enough." I add.

He doesn't reply to this. Instead he continues observing nearly everything else, but me, right next to him. I instantly feel dumb for thinking like that.

_He's an elf! He doesn't like me that way! _I sigh as I notice the sun is rising, and I stand to go and gather my things together.

I put the bow Legolas gave me on my back, and my sword at my waist. I cannot tell if today is the day that we will be attacked by Uruk-Kai. We load the boats fairly quickly.

I make eye contact with Legolas, and I smile in greeting, but he turns his gaze quickly from mine. I can't help the feeling of disappointment bubbling inside me.

I ride in a boat different than before, with Aragorn. I sit in the middle, and watch the scenes before my eyes. I fiddle with my shirt, realizing how much weight I've lost. Not eating much and constantly moving will do that, I guess. I run my hands through my hair, brushing it out with my fingers. I'm worried of how dirty it looks, but then again, most people here don't bath that often anyway, so the probably don't notice if it were. I look around and realize something. Legolas has seemed to be avoiding me… I feel foolish to be thinking of something like that, but it was just an odd feeling. He reacted differently to me earlier that morning. I push the thought away.

I hear Aragorn say something that I didn't catch. But I realize that he's pointing to the huge statues of great kings of men on either side of the river. We stare at them in awe, and intimidation. The feeling suddenly comes to me. I know for sure that the next time we break, we will meet peril.

It is a long time later into the day when I notice we are pulling aside to the shore. I stay silent as I watch everyone unload. I simply sigh as I check to make sure I have a full quiver of arrows before helping unload. I sit and take a bite of some Lembas, thinking. Then when I look up, I see Frodo missing from where he was standing only moments ago. Along with the Man of Gondor, with his helmet and gear leaned against a tree.

"Where's Frodo?" Aragorn asks, becoming noticeably worried. I see his gaze travel to Boromir's things, and he instantly understands. I stand as everyone else looks around. When I see Aragorn head in one direction, me, not knowing what I was doing, followed him blindly. I know that Aragorn is going to find Frodo. But I have to know where Boromir is. I race in a random direction, ignoring the pain in my side that is still there. I hear my name being called back from the shore, but I don't look back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the reviews! If you have any suggestions of how to make it better let me know! if there are any typos I'm sorry! I wanted to update it sooner. Let me know what you think, especially of the switching of points of view! I probably will only do that when they are split up, or whenever it would be a good place for it. **

* * *

I hear somebody coming. Suddenly Boromir breaks through the brush, stumbling blindly along with horror in his eyes. I run to him.

"Boromir!"

"Alanna! Forgive me! for I know not of what I've done! I.. I.. Didn't mean to..!" he stutters, seeming on the verge of tears. I take both his shoulders firmly in my hands and look at him in the eyes.

"Boromir. I do not blame you. I, too have heard the call of the Ring. But no matter. Please, don't blame yourself." Words are pouring out of my mouth before I even think of what I am saying. I just do not want him to feel such guilt when his death is so near. He has been good to me.

He looks into my eyes and seems slightly calmed at this. As he takes a breath, the sound of swords clanking and a battle cry comes from the trees.

"Go, find the others. I'll find Frodo." I say to him. I run to find Aragorn. I hear the pounding of heavy feet coming from a distance. I realize that the Uruk-hai are closing in fast. I take my bow and set an arrow. Pulling back, I shoot at the first dark beast I see, right in the neck. Feeling slightly proud, I draw another arrow. Then I realize that I am alone. Where is everybody? Then I see a small figure approach.

"Frodo!" I exclaim quietly. I notice that he has already seen Merry and Pippen, because I can hear them some way off shouting, "Hey! Over here!" Frodo's eyes are filled with so much emotion. Sorrow, guilt, apology, are filled in his blue depths as he stares at me. I run up to him and drop to one knee, hugging him quickly, knowing he has to keep moving. He stiffens in my grasp, but I worry for him.

"Alanna, I must go." He said as I let go of him. I look down at him with understanding.

"I know, Frodo. Please, listen. Trust those who your heart tells you to. I will see you again." I say as I pull him into another hug. "I promise." I add as I let go of him and look into his eyes.

Suddenly a strange urge comes over me. I feel so angry. I want to grab at him. I want to take that chain around his neck from him. So close. I hear voices in my head, whispering. They seem to be pushing me forward, guiding my hand as it slowly makes its way to his neck, to the Ring. Then he takes a step back. I instantly wake from my trance, and stare at Frodo, who now seems frightened and protective as he observes my movements.

"Frodo…" is all I can say. I can hear the screeches of the orcs in the distance. "Go." I say as I nudge his arm, urging him forward. "Stay true to your heart." He looks at me once more, before he turns and runs away. I quickly stand and dash off to where I can hear shouting. Tree limbs and leaves hit my face as I whip through them. As I run, I shoot a few stray orcs. I can hear Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn fighting off the right. I pause. Where should I go? As if in reply, I hear Merry and Pippen shout. I rush forward too see the scene unfurl.

Merry and Pippen are standing, surrounded by the terrible monsters. I shoot two down at once as I run to the aid. I unsheathe my sword and hack at anything in my path. I am soon aware of another presence fighting behind me, and I realize that Boromir has joined, and blew his horn three times.

I notice the leader of the creatures pull back an arrow, aimed for the brave man. I couldn't do anything, being occupied with multiple opponents at once. I dodge to the side as one aims a maze at my head. Narrowly missing it, I slash his side. I continue like this until I see Boromir on the ground, kneeling, with multiple arrows protruding from his chest.

The sight is too much. Though in obvious pain, he stands at the approaching monsters, killing a couple more before another arrow finds its mark, making him fall to the ground.

I slash at another creature, until I am caught off guard as strong but terrible hands grab at my waist. I hear Merry and Pippin's cry as they at also lifted. With all energy I have, I struggle, kick, and punch anything I can. I am not about to be taken! My bow fell to the ground, along with my sword. I manage to slip out of the arms that held on to me, and I fall to the ground with a thud.

I can hear someone yelling in the distance, and making their way towards the clearing we're in. I try to call out, but something hard slams into the back of my head, and everything fades as I am again lifted and painfully slung over an armored shoulder. I can feel the coolness of my necklace on my collarbone, and I'm shocked that it's still there, after the fight.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Aragorn races into the clearing that he heard the hobbits' shouts from. When he arrives, to his horror, he sees Boromir struck down by many arrows. There's an orc aiming for another strike. He rushes and hits his bow down, and delivers many blows to it, at the same time dodging its weapon. He manages to stab the creature in the stomach, only to have it defiantly pull the blade further before falling to the ground. He rushes over to Boromir's side.

"They took the little ones" he chokes out.

Aragorn takes his hand and attempts to comfort him.

"Where is Frodo? I tried to take it from him!" Boromir becomes frantic and grabs at Aragorn's arm.

"I let him go." Replied Aragorn, sadness lacing his tone.

"Then you did what I could not." Said Boromir.

"Frodo and the Ring are both out of our reach now." Said Aragorn.

Aragorn takes Boromir's blade and puts it in his arms, against his chest.

"I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king." Boromir said as he grasped the sword, and with that, was gone. That is what Legolas and Gimli arrive to see, Aragorn grasping Boromir's hand, with tears running down his face.

Legolas looks down and notices something on the ground. He bends down to pick up Alanna's sword, and not far from the same spot, the bow that he had recently given to her. He was caught of guard for the flow of sadness that ran through him. He spots her bag and takes that as well. He grasps it tightly, fear and dread flooding over him. Silently, he lifts them up and carries them to the others.

"Boromir said that they captured Merry and Pippen" stated Aragorn. "I let Frodo go." Then as he sees Legolas carrying Alanna's weapons, dread covers his face.

"Alanna…She must have been captured at well… " said Legolas, his mind trailing off.

"These were the creatures of Saruman. Alanna carries knowledge with her that would be dangerous in his hands." Said Aragorn. Legolas's blood ran cold with that realization, along with the others.

"This Fellowship is broken!" exclaimed Gimli.

"Not as long as we stay true together. We cannot leave Merry, Pippen, and Alanna alone." Replied Aragorn as he clasped their shoulders.

"Let us hunt some Orc" He said with a grim and determined expression covering his face.

Alanna's P.O.V.

I didn't know what was happening. I groggily opened my eyes to see Merry and Pippen on the back of other creatures, much like the one I was clasped to. I can hear Pippen trying to get Merry's attention through the fog I was trying to hear through. I knew that the pack of orcs won't make it to Isangard, but part of me still worries. What if Eomer's men don't reach them in time? I know the fate of Middle Earth. If that knowledge reaches Saruman, all hope is lost.

I can hear the creatures shouting. "Man flesh! They've found our trail!"

I moan as I let my head flop along with every bump we hit. My hands are painfully and tightly bound, which makes them useless. I can feel myself slipping out of consciousness, the bump on the back of my head throbbing.

3rd person P.O.V.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli raced along the trail of the orcs that have taken their friends. They come to a stop as Aragorn puts his ear to the ground as listens to their footsteps.

"They have quickened their pace. We are but a day behind them. Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn says.

"They turn northeast. They are taking them to Isengard!" Legolas exclaimed.

Alanna's P.O.V.

I slowly wake as I realize I'm not moving anymore. The pain in my head is like white-hot fury. It is almost too much to bear. I have various scratches along my arms and legs. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm sprawled on the ground, my elvish cloak under me. My clothes are covered in dust. I try to focus my eyes on my surroundings.

"What about their legs? They don't need those!" I heard an evil, scratchy voice say.

"They are to be brought back _Unspoiled!" _a deeper, more demanding voice replied. I look up and see Merry and Pippen a little further from me, in the same situation. We are surrounded by the orcs, arguing about whether or not to eat us. That is when the leader cuts off one of the others' head and a fight erupts. A foot comes in contact with my already-injured head, making everything around me blur and spin around me.

In the distance, I can hear a faint battle cry and the sound of hooves approaching. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but it seems I've been forgotten by the foul creatures, and I begin crawling to the trees as the horses come. I spot Merry and Pippen a little farther away, already in the cover of the trees. They motion for me to come, but I frantically motion back for them to go ahead without me.

"I'll be fine!" I mouth at them. They seem to understand and look back once more before they head further into the Fangorn Forest. I gather myself to my feet very ungracefully and stumble over to a fallen knife. I frantically rub the ropes holding my hands against it, cutting myself in the process, before they finally come loose. I pull them of and attempt go on, but I trip and fall face first into the dirt. Now the sounds of battle are raging all around me, as the men that have come slaughter the orcs.

I notice the sound of hooves fast approaching, and I see a horse stumbling very near to me, feet flailing. I gasp as something hard comes in contact with my still-healing side, causing it to burn all the way up my torso. I look up, spitting hair out of my mouth. Holding my side in pain I notice an orc that fell near me, probably from the rider of the horse that just knocked me. it's still alive, and sees me. Anger gathers in its yellow eyes and crawls to me, weapon at the ready. I pick up a knife near me and block its strike just in time. Its blade catches my arm as I force my knife forward, killing it. That's when I was done with this fighting.

I look around quickly, making sure no orcs are near, and rush over to the cover of some long grass. I collapse in it, everything hurting so badly. Not being able to stay awake any longer, I let the darkness approaching my sight claim me.

3rd P.O.V.

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn stand surrounded by horses of Rohan.

"Dead?!" said Gimli out of disbelief.

Legolas just stood still, as they were informed by Eomer of Rohan that they slain the pack of orcs, leaving none alive. The possibility of their friends being dead is too much to comprehend or believe. Especially Alanna. Legolas couldn't believe that she was gone. He didn't know why this would hit him so hard. He looks up in time to see that Eomer has lent them two horses to search for them. They mount and ride quickly to the foul-smelling pile of burning orcs.

_"If anything has happened to her…" _Thought Legolas as they road as fast as was possible for the great horses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking so long to post this! I had to rewrite it a bit. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

I heard yelling. I slowly came to consciousness as I realized I could hear voices. My head was throbbing so much, I couldn't remember a time it ever hurt so badly. I began opening my eyes as I became more aware. _Those are no Orc voices..._ I thought as I slowly gathered myself.

I was soon aware of every ache in my body. I could feel the bruises from the filthy hands that carried me for miles. I looked down at my arm and saw it covered in blood. I could feel my already-injured side twinge at the slightest movement. Even my shoulder from when I got shot before Rivendell was sore.

The sky seemed a darker gray than before. Still, the sun was not visible, hidden behind clouds. I winced as I pushed myself to sit up. I realize that I've been in the cover of some long grass, keeping me from sight. I pushed myself unsteadily to my feet and took my time to gain my balance. I wrinkled my nose as a horrid smell reached it. I scanned the clearing and see the pile of burning, rancid orcs. I remember this part... I became excited as I discerned the voices coming from near the pile.

Suddenly, out of nowhere came a helmet flying through the air and I frantically drop to my knees to avoid getting hit by it. I heard it crash to the ground behind me. I smiled to myself as I realized where that came from. I strained my hearing to listen to the voices I could hear coming nearer.

"A hobbit once laid here. And another. Their bonds were cut." I could hear the rustle of hands on the ground, and two sets of footsteps following. I stayed out of Sight as they followed the footprints.

"They were followed. Into Fangorn." I could hear the voice grow grim at the mention of the forest looming nearby. Suddenly, a part not from the original story happened.

"There are another's footprints. Lighter than the rest. They lead this way." the footfalls sounded closer as the figures approached. Before they found me, I decided to show myself.

I stand from my hiding spot and place myself in front of the remaining members of the fellowship. I can see the shock and delight in their faces. I see Aragon looking speechless, Gimli with a look of joy, and then my gaze falls upon the elf. Legolas's eyes are unreadable as he returns my gaze.

"Alanna!" Exclaimed Aragorn.

I smile as I stumble forward, probably looking quite ridiculous, with my tunic filthy and torn on the edges a bit, and my hair going in almost every direction. Aragon steadies me as I approach and pulls me into an embrace. I had to bite back tears as I buried my head in his chest, relived to be reunited with the ones I've grown so close to.

"You are alive!" Cried Gimli. "It is a great relief to find you lass." He added with a grin.

I feel comforted in Aragorn's arms. The past days events have been too eventful for me. The amount of times I was knocked unconscious was many. Aragon releases me as I take a step back and look at my companions.

"Merry and Pippen... They are all right. They managed to escape into Fangorn." Words tumble out of my mouth, when I know that Aragorn already knows all of this.

"You are hurt." Stated Aragorn, as he looked at my arm with concern.

"Only a little, but I am alive." I counter back with a grin.

I sigh as relief fills me. Until I remembered something.

"My Bow...and sword..." I didn't finish asking as Legolas pulls out my weapons from his back. Then he slides off a bag I instantly recognize as mine.

"You brought them!" I said, overjoyed to be reunited with my things. I read for the sword and place it safely in the sheath strapped to my waist. I look at Legolas's eyes as he hands me the bow he gifted to me. The deep blue depths seem to hold so much emotion, though I could not read it. I could feel his gaze burning into my own, and I look down with a blush as I take the bow. He seemingly absentmindedly lets a hand reach forward and brush away a strand of hair out of my face, brushing my skin on my cheek. His gaze turns into one of concern as he places his hand again on my forehead.

I was hoping that look wasn't for the fact I felt a fever raging through me. I didn't want them to know how awful I actually felt. Luckily, he does not say anything and a voice broke both our thoughts.

"Alanna, are you fit to continue?" Asked Aragorn.

I lightly bring my hand to my burning side, deciding not to mention it right now, or it could affect whether or not we find Gandalf in time.

"Yes." I say simply. I see him eying my hand, with a slight glint of suspision in his eyes. at first I felt he was going to say something, but instead he turned and strode towards the trees.

"Come. We must find Merry and Pippen before something else does." Aragorn stated as he continued on.

Gimli, Legolas and I follow are close behind. The pain in my side forgotten, I relish in the chance to use my legs after so long. It feels good to stretch them and not be lugged by some vile creature. I am faintly aware of a stinging in my right leg, but I ignore it.

My optimistic is dampned slightly as I look around and suddenly feel slightly trapped by the looming trees all around, without the sun shining through. I remember that this part in the movie went by fairly quickly, but I had a feeling that this was going to take much longer to get to the other side, much less to meet up with the wizard once again.

"This Forest feels so close." said Gimli.

"It is full of memory...and anger.." observed Legolas as he listened to the voices of the trees.

"the elves started it, long ago. They woke up the trees, talked to them." he added.

"Talking to trees!" Gimli exclaimed. "Pfft! and what do they have to talk about? the consistency of squirrel droppings?!" with that, the subtle growing suddenly grew louder, and it seemed as if every tree was growling at each member of the company.

"Gimli, lower your axe..." said Aragorn cautiously.

Legolas looked down at Gimli and said with a smile, "They have feelings, my friend." Gimli slowly lowered his axe at this.

Gimli looked very nervous at this, and I heard him stuttering to 'compliment' the trees which started groaning loudly at him again. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. it felt good. I hadn't laughed in a while, maybe since Lotholorien. That was until a searing pain went up my side.

I gasped as I grabbed it and stumbled back.

"Alanna?" Legolas was looking at me with his intense blue eyes, along with Gimli and Aragorn who turned back noticing me.

_"_I'm alright." I begin to walk again, only for the pain to come again with a greater force, causing me to fall to one knee, grasping my side again. Legolas is instantly at my side, holding me up with his hands grasping my forearms. I suddenly feel faint, and extremely light-headed. His eyes drop to my side, and my own follow his gaze. It is there that blood has soaked through my tunic. Legolas stables me for a moment as he looks down at me, and brushes away a strand of hair from my face. His gaze switches to that of concerned interest as he placed his hand on my forehead, his soft, silk skin brushing mine. His brows were furrowed as he stated,

"Alanna, you are burning with fever." I was worried, but I couldn't not focus on how his hand was wrapped around the small of my back, the other against my face. I could not suppress a shiver, a mixture of the fever, and another emotion brewing inside me, with his eyes staring intensely into my own.

I let out a surprised gasp as his hand goes to my side. His gaze darkens with what I presume to be worry.

"Aragorn, she is hurt!" he said with his voice betraying his concern. I am hardly aware as he guides me to a tree and lowers me to sit with my back leaning against it. I then notice Aragorn near me suddenly, having trouble processing anything in the fog of dizziness I felt, most likely from the blood loss.

I let my head lull to one side as he gingerly pulls up my tunic, my eyes only half open.

"Why would you not speak of this?" Aragorn softly asked As he looked upon the wound.

I winced as he begins dabbing it with a damp rag. "I...didn't think... It was worth the trouble..." I said between clamped teeth. "I couldn't...change anything...that's supposed to happen.."

Aragorn looked up at me with sympathy in his gaze, turning serious. "Alanna, do not treat yourself as though you are a burden."

I cough back a sob as the physical pain, and the thought of being useless came up again.

"But what...is my purpose here...anyway?" I managed to whisper between gasps of air. "I will only...mess everything...up.." a tear slid down my cheek and I quickly turned my head in attempt to hide it.

"Do not fret. Everything always seems to work itself out in the end." Aragorn said as he began wrapping the wound. Before he covers it, I see a distinct mark the size of a horse hoof around the reddened skin. I assume that is how it was re-injured then..

"This was a fairly grave wound for your size, Alanna. I am surprised you were able to not show it for so long." Aragorn said, his voice slightly darkened, but with the slightest bit of awe, as if he is intrigued by how I was able to suppress it. The thought of how I am smaller in size never occurred to be a factor in this this sort of thing.

"Here, drink only a sip. It will help restore strength." He said as he handed me a flask with a clear, golden liquid in it. I Instantly recognize it as the type of elvish drink. I take a small sip, feeling almost instantly better as its warmth spreads down my throat, and through my body. I sighed as I laid my head back against the tree. I still have a bit of chills, and I am half aware of Aragorn wrapping my arm. I notice that the wound stretched from above my elbow to about mid-forearm._  
_

_Great...Another scar..._ I thought with annoyance. Aragorn's voice breaks my thoughts.

"We will rest here for a bit until we are able to move on." he stated. He then looks down at me and says, "I would advise you to rest, Alanna." I nodded lamely as I laid my head back, and dozed off.

My dreams were dark. I couldn't comprehend what was going on, but I could feel fear creep along my spine. I felt some sort of darkness all around me, suffocating me. I couldn't move. I tried screaming but no sound came as I felt something surrounding me. I couldn't get free. My body just would not move. I feel something approaching, but I cannot do anything. I could feel it getting closer, chilling me.

I wake up with a start, covered in a cold sweat. Trembling, I sat up and noticed that instead of sitting against a tree, I was laid down onto the ground, with a pack under my head as a pillow. My cloak served as a blanket, on top of some sort of cover that had been placed over me. I look around as I attempted to catch my breath. As I pushed some hair out of my face, I couldn't help but notice my hands trembling. I reached up to scratch my ears.

_That's weird...why are the tingling?"_

"Alanna?" I whip my head to the left to see Aragorn sitting a yard or two away, smoking his pipe. I look down and smooth my hair to reply,

"I am fine.." I could tell he did not really believe me with the look he gave me. I notice it has not been very long since I fell asleep. Still tired, but fearing to be plagued by more dreams, I run my hands through my hair and attempt to start braiding it.

This soon was proved impossible as my shaky fingers kept losing the strands.

"Would you care for some assistance?" A soft voice took me by surprise as I turned to see Legolas standing not far from me.

Not wanting to seem incapable, I reply, "Thank you, but I can do it myself."

I take strands in my hands again, only for them to slip up again. I added grudgingly, slightly under my breath, "Eventually.." I notice Legolas still observing me, smirking. I attempt to ignore him and put my focus in braiding my hair. It was not working. my fingers kept slipping and it hurt my arm to move it so much.

With a sigh of frustration, I gather it in my hands and put it behind me, giving up. As I did so, soft, elegant fingers brushed my hand and gently gathered my hair from my hands. I jumped slightly and turned around to see Legolas sitting close behind me, hair in his hands, with a smirk on his lips.

"Allow me, for you are weary." Is all he said as he began combing his fingers through my hair. I shivered slightly as his hands brushed the back of my neck. Silently hoping he didn't notice, I placed my hands in my lap and enjoyed the feeling of his hands through my hair. I smile to myself when I notice he is doing a fishtail, or warrior braid (whichever it's called) The same one he observed me doing back in Moria. His fingers worked swiftly, but seemed to be moving slower than necessary.

Brushing off the thought, I closed my eyes. The strange sensation in my ears returned again, and I reached for one to get it to feel normal again. Though when I did, I noticed something different. It came to the slightest bit to a point. Not like Elf ears, but just slightly more tilted. I stiffened at the discovery, and quickly dropped my hand. I could feel my breath quicken.

"Are you alright?" Asked Legolas, noticing a change in my composure.

"Yes, I am fine." I reply, not wanting to say anything of it. It was probably just my imagination. Instead of worrying about it, I begin to feel my eyes close and my head droop a bit. I slowly fall into a light sleep without meaning to, with the rhythmic feeling of Legolas braiding my hair.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Alanna dozed off while Legolas was finishing and tying off the braid. As soon as he brought the hair along to the side in the way she wore it before, her head fell back to lean on his chest. Startled slightly, and unsure of what to do, he looked around and saw that Aragorn was looking at him with the slightest of a smirk, and a small glimmer in his eyes.

Legolas did not wish to move the girl, for she may wake if he did so. Instead, he positioned her to where she was leaning back on him, with one arm lightly touching her arm and the other pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He froze as he notices something. Her ears were different. Only in the slightest, they came up a bit, almost to a point. It was so subtle that no one would notice without careful observation.

He was fairly certain they were not like this before... the girl shivered slightly. Instead of thinking on it more, he covered her small form with his cloak.


End file.
